


Queen Of Los Santos

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Still bad at tagging, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: The Sparrow wants her revenge on the Owl. Reason? He ruined her life. How will Evan react when his little sister Amanda comes after him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare Squad
> 
> -Amanda Fong/Sparrow (Leader) [21]*  
> -Ryan/Ohmwrecker [34]  
> -Bryce McQuaid [22]  
> -Lucas/SMii7Y [16]*  
> -Jay (Jason)/qwertyJaayy [24]*  
> -Steven/ZeRoyalViking [24]  
> -John/Kryoz [24]  
> -Anthony/ChilledChaos [26]  
> -Max/GassyMexican [27]  
> -Luke/Cartoonz [35]
> 
> Banana Bus Squad
> 
> -Evan Fong/Vanoss [25]  
> -Jonathan/H2ODelirious [30]  
> -Tyler/I AM WILDCAT [25]  
> -Marcel/BasicallyIDoWrk [27]  
> -Craig/MiniLadd [23]  
> -David/DaithiDeNogla [25]  
> -Lui Calibre [33]  
> -Brian/Terroriser [26]  
> -Brock/Moo [30]  
> -Anthony/BigJigglyPanda [27]
> 
> ((Everyone's ages are their actual ages on the day I post this story [2/22/18] except for the * ones. Lucas/SMii7Y is actually 20, Jason/qwertyJaayy I couldn't find So i guessed, and my OC I made up [duh] but I'm 18 at the moment))

Amanda’s POV

My gang gets into position, time to take this damn Banana Bus Squad down a peg! I rule Los Santos, not these fucking clowns! I grab my jacket and pull it on quickly, wincing at how the material feels on my burn scars. I put my mask on too, about a quarter of my face has burn scars as well and I hate it. I pull my long black hair into a ponytail and go back to that night six years ago, when I got these scars and started my mini vendetta against the leader of that damn gang.

*SIX YEARS AGO* 

I just turned fifteen, my older brother Evan turns nineteen soon. Him and I are four years apart, but we’re super close. He always made this vow, to protect me and never hurt me. 

That day, he broke that vow.

We planned on leaving our family house, just him and I. We packed two bags each with what we knew we would need and want, hiding them in nearby locations. What Evan didn’t warn me about was that he was planning on setting the house on fire, killing our parents as it burned. I was still inside and I screamed.

“EVAN! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!” I never heard him yell back. I was convinced that I was going to burn to death with my parents, I was able to get to the window but I couldn’t get out. I felt two hands pull me out and a sudden shock of cold water on my burning skin. I was in a sports bra, not wearing my shirt yet when flames entered my room, so the fire came into contact with my belly, arms, back, chest, neck, and even some of my face. 

“Holy shit are you okay?!” I hear a male voice. I cough and look up at the worried man. He has a younger looking man beside him, he looked closer to my age. I feel tears stream down my face and I slightly shake my head.

“We need to get you to a hospital!” The younger blond guy is panicking. I point slowly to a bush by our shed, causing the first man to walk over and find my things. The blond calls an ambulance and the brunette tries to make me comfortable. I was in excruciating pain, but I tried to answer his questions.

“What’s your name?” “A-Amanda... Fong...” “What happened?” “Brother... Fire... We were... going to just... run away but he... lit the fire...” I groan in pain and struggle to stay awake. I end up unconscious, waking up two days later. The two guys never left my side.

*PRESENT DAY*

Ryan snaps in front of my face, making me look at him. His eyes hold concern.

“Mandy? You okay? I was trying to talk to you.” “Sorry... Painful memories...” “I was there for you that day and I’m here for you now. Bryce too. Let’s go, Sparrow.” I nod and smile at him, ready to do this. I grab my weapons and check the tracker to see where he is now.

“I’m coming for you, big brother!”

Evan’s POV

I was walking back to the gang house, mask on and sticking to alleys. When I wander through probably the twelfth one in the past five minutes, I bump into someone. I quickly pull out my pistol as the tall ass man turns to look at me. His face is covered by a mask with an omega sign on it, a baggy gray hoodie hiding his torso. His eyes squint and crease slightly, giving me the impression that he’s smiling at me as he pulls out a fucking huge dagger-type knife.

“Hello, Evan~” “Who the fuck are you?! How do you know my first name?!” “Amanda wants to see you, Evan.” “W-what...?” I freeze. My sister...? She’s dead, isn’t she? I didn’t mean to kill her! Is this fucking creep going to kill me?! I aim my gun at him, only for both of my arms to be pinned behind me. I turn and see a blond guy smiling at me.

“We’re not allowed to hurt you, Mandy’s orders. Goodnight, Fong.” I feel a cloth put over my mouth and nose and try not to breathe in, blacking out within seconds.

Ryan’s POV

I smile at Bryce, glad this worked out well. We pull Evan into the truck and tie him up, not wanting to risk him waking up and fighting. Bryce puts a sack over his head and I drive us quickly, knowing Amanda wants to do this as soon as physically possible. We pull into our garage finally and I get Evan out, he’s still out cold thank fuck. I get him into the cell and make sure he’s strapped down in the chair before leaving the room, locking the door behind me. I head back upstairs and see Bryce and Mandy laughing with each other.

“Did you tell her?” “We got Evan!” “He’s downstairs?!” We both nod and she hugs Bryce before jumping into my arms. “You’re the best, Ryan!” I hug her close and kiss her head, I’ve become almost like an older brother figure for her since the day Bryce and I saved her life. I hear footsteps run to the main room, they sound excited.

“Who is the guy in the cell?! What are we gonna do with him?!” “Nothing yet, Lucas. You’re awfully excited.” “I’m bored Amanda and having a guy tied up makes me want to punish him for whatever he did right now.” She lets go of me and walks over to Lucas, our youngest. She ruffles his hair and kisses his nose, the kid is only sixteen and he’s already wrapped up in our hell we call home.

Amanda’s POV

Lucas is so young and sweet, I hate that he’s involved in this kind of life. “The guy in the cell won’t be hurt, sweetie. I’m doing more psychological torture for him, you can be in the room if you like. It won’t affect you the way it will affect my brother down there.” “Can I watch?” “Sure. For now, I’m hungry and I’m sure you and the others are too. Evan probably won’t wake up for a bit so how about we eat something?” Lucas nods and stays close to my side as we walk to the dining area. Ryan goes to the kitchen and I stay with Lucas and Bryce. After a few minutes, I hear footsteps coming towards us. John, Anthony, Max, Jay, Steven, and Luke enter the dinning room and sit around us.

“Tonight, we start a mission I’ve been wanting to do for the past six years of my life.” The men all smile around me and I start laughing a bit, Evan won’t know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan’s POV

Fuck, my head and wrists hurt. Where am I? Should’ve just worn my damn mask! I hear a door open and struggle a bit, no fucking way am I getting killed! I hear soft footsteps approach me before backing away again, someone tiny then. I could easily knock this bitch out.

“I wouldn’t do anything rash if I were you, Evan. Wouldn’t want to hurt me again now, would you?” “A-Amanda...?” “You do remember me... Ohm, take the sack off his head.” “Yes, ma’am.” Fuck, this room is bright! I wince as my eyes are assaulted by the light. When they finally adjust, I see ten masked people in the room. One woman, one that looks like a teenager, one in a wheelchair, and seven other men. The woman has her hand on the teenager’s shoulder and is having him sit far away from me, lifting her mask slightly to kiss his black curly hair before approaching me a little.

“Well, well, well. Hello, big brother. It’s been six years now since you tried to kill me.” “It was an accident. I didn’t know you weren’t behind me until it was too late. I tried to go back but the house was already engulfed in flames. How did you survive?” “Ohmwrecker and McQuaid saved my life, pulled me out of my bedroom window. Your fire left me with a few things that I want to share with you.” She laughs a bit before taking off her jacket, revealing a sports bra and severe burn scars all over her torso and arms. She gets closer and takes off her mask, revealing most of her face before the burn scars. She grew up beautifully, but I fucked her up. I immediately look away, I feel tears running down my cheeks.

“Mandy, I’m so sorry...” “Why don’t I believe you?” “Please forgive me.” “Look at me, Ev.” “I can’t...” ”LOOK AT ME YOU FUCKING PUSSY! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU!” I open my eyes and reluctantly look at her, trying not to cry at the sight of my sister looking so destroyed. 

“I’m so sorry I did this, Amanda. I honestly never meant to hurt you. That is a promise I made when you were born and intended to keep.” “Yet you let me burn alive.” “I didn’t know you weren’t behind me until I was further away.” “You didn’t even WARN ME! YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE SETTING THE HOUSE ON FIRE, EVAN! Cool, kill our parents, I don’t fucking care. YOU! DIDNT! WARN! ME!” “I thought I did! I thought I told you what I planned before I started the fucking fire!” 

I can see her hand twitching, she wants to hit me. She never could handle anyone yelling at her. The young kid rushes over and hugs her around the waist. The kid tripped so he’s on his knees while hugging her, snapping her out of that little trance she was falling into.

“SMii7Y, what did I say?” “Don’t get near him?” “Go back to your spot before you’re no longer allowed in this room again.” “But-“ “No buts! Ohm, take him to the back of the room or take him out of the room completely. Your choice.” “Yes, ma’am.” The Guy with the Omega mask grabs the kid and takes him to the back of the room, sitting him back in the same chair as before. Amanda glares at me and starts to circle me, making sure I have full view of her body when she’s in front of me.

“You are lucky that I planned to keep you unharmed. If we keep you without a single injury by the time you get released, then your team cannot hurt any of us in revenge. Only kidnap and hold hostage, possible psychological torture but they don’t know us well enough. We will keep you for as long as I say. You will get fed, occasionally unbound, there will be a bulletproof window so you can see the sunlight on occasion. We aren’t going to physically torture you like I said.” “Why?” “I want you to suffer as I did, but I cannot risk the safety of anyone else in my team. You will be left alone for the next two hours until someone brings you food. Ta ta!” “Amanda!” Everyone leaves my cell, making me try not to whine. I hate this.

Amanda’s POV

I get everyone out and turn to Lucas. His mask is off and he’s staring at his beat up old sneakers.

“Look, you know i hate giving punishments. But you disobeyed me, kid. Why?” “Y-you were getting mad and... I didn’t want you to do anything you would regret...” “While I appreciate that, you still need something. Follow me to my room.” “Yes, ma’am.” The other men in my gang just watch us, knowing he’ll get a child’s punishment. Lucas was tortured by his parents and forced unhealthily into a more childlike innocence for their own sadistic pleasure. Due to this, he is very childlike and can even involuntarily regress younger. He can go from sixteen to five in the blink of an eye. From the tough criminal i took under my wing to the little boy who can’t skillfully steal a cookie to save his life. It’s generally voluntary though. I feel uncomfortable giving him the punishments I would give anyone else plus he’s still a teenager. I give him childish punishments such as a time out or a spanking since that’s about as much as he can really take. I lead him to my bedroom and sit on my bed, making him sit next to me first.

“Anything you want to tell me?” “Um...” “You know I’m not mad at you and nothing you say will make me mad at you. What’s going on?” “L-Luke and Max... They said that I should’ve just stayed an errand kid...” “Aww, Lucas. Though sometimes I wish you didn’t fight or commit crimes with us just for the sake of your safety, you’re a huge asset to the team and we’re so lucky to have you. Now, over my knee. I’ll make this quick and use my hand. Ten should be good, then ten minutes with your nose to the wall. That okay?” Lucas nods and lies across my lap, pants and underwear at his knees. I give him ten quick but sharp swats to his butt and make him stand after, kissing his cheek that I notice is damp with tears before helping him put his pants back on. I make him stand in the corner of my bedroom and face the wall.

“Ten minutes. You can do this.” “O-okay...” “You’re doing great. Just stand there and don’t say anything then we can cuddle a bit on my bed before dinner.” He only nods and stays facing the wall. I set a timer and watch him, seeing the slight shake in his shoulder to indicate that he’s crying. I end up cutting the timer off after only five minutes and immediately walk up to him, wiping his cheeks gently free of tears. His face is buried into my shoulder within two seconds and I kiss the side of his head.

“You did so well, sweetie. Wanna cuddle on my bed for a bit?” “Please...” I smile at him and guide him to my bed, letting his head rest against my chest as I play with his hair. I hear a few tiny little whimpers as Lucas settles down. I kiss the top of his head and cuddle him close, glad that he’s calming down quickly after his punishment. I feel him get tense before looking up at me.

“H-hey, Amanda...?” “What is it, buddy?” “Do you think I’m... a burden?” “Of course not!” “But I’m just some kid... I act like a child all the time and I can’t even follow a simple order! I can’t even defend you or anyone else properly...” “Lucas, you are not a burden. I want those thoughts out of your head right now, understood?” “Y-yes ma’am...” I continue to cradle Lucas to my chest and play with his hair to calm him down. A knock at my door turns our attention to John looking at us both. I grin at him and gesture him over to us.

“Need something?” “Just checking on the kid, heard he got punished.” “Yes he did. He’s alright though. He just needs some of this for a while.” John nods and ruffles up Lucas’ hair before grinning at me and leaving the room. I exhale slowly as my mind drifts to my brother and how his gang must be in a frenzy.

I feel like things may get interesting soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of giving Amanda a love interest, any ideas? It will be a character already mentioned most likely but I have a couple other ideas too
> 
> EDIT: I have a love interest planned now and I’m adding two more characters in the next chapter including him


	3. Not a Chapter and will be deleted later

Hello, everyone!

I just wanted to make this quick message to see if anyone can guess who I have for Amanda's lover, who will be revealed in the next chapter once it's written. (If you don't read this on my AO3 account, i made an end note that Amanda was going to get a love interest in the story and i have him picked out already)

I'll give 3 hints:

1\. He has not been mentioned in this story at all yet

2\. He plays IRL with Kryoz and SMii7Y usually if he is playing with anyone in this group

3\. He has over 4 Million Subs

Comment who you think he is!

EDIT: I change who he is which is why I changed over 2 mil to over 4 mil

EDIT AGAIN: Never mind I changed it back

EDIT ONCE MORE: Changed it back to the over 4 mil guy and it’s the last time I’m changing it


End file.
